A Brand New Memory
by Hyper Mellow
Summary: Joey comes back to Capeside after five years away at the request of a certain old friend....Please R&R!


Title: A Brand New Memory  
  
Author: Mel D.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, because if I did Dawson's Creek would NEVER end *evil laugh* lol  
  
Thank Yous: To the band, Stereofuse. Their song "Everything" inspired to write this song, if you want the lyrics,  
check out the bottom of this fanfic.  
  
DC Time Period - This is an "After" fic...so after all the seasons is when it takes place. But just pictured this,   
Pacey and Joey never happened...ok got it? that's all you need to know...  
A Brand New Memory  
Joey paced back and fourth over the old worn out dock. She couldn't believe where she was. Capeside. Again.   
She'd left four years earlier after moving back after college to take a job as a writer for a women's magazine   
and never pictured herself returning since she earned enough money to put Bodie, Bessie and Alexander in a small   
community in NY, not too far from her. But despite it all, she was back and the air was thick with childhood memories,   
first loves and history. History applying to her first love, Dawson Leery. When he called her she almost dropped the   
phone in disbelief, but with a couple of deep breaths finally got the gist of the conversation...he wanted to meet up,   
see her, live, in the flesh, in person, and of all places, back in Capeside. She agreed and a few weeks went by before  
she got her flight and went on her way. Which brings us back to here, on the dock, pacing back and fourth.  
  
"Dawson?" Oh my god...Hi!" Joey's face lit up as she saw a very grown up Dawson Leery finally graced her presence on the   
dock.  
  
"Joey Potter, wow you really haven't changed a bit," a huge grin crept up his face as he finally made it within arms   
distance of her. He quickly gave her a huge bear hug and slightly lifted her up off the dock. She sighed sweetly and   
hugged him back hard.  
  
"So...wow sorry if I'm a little tonuge tied but I am so happy to see you...how long has it been?" she asked pushing   
a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Let's see we were...around...nineteen when he lost touch, right? That'd be almost five years." he configured in his head   
quickly. Joey looked at him, she couldn't believe he was standing in front her. His features had changed, a little beard,   
a slight stache...she definitely liked it, but underneath it all she could still see the Dawson Leery she knew when   
they were just starting high school.  
  
"Five years, it goes faster than anyone could imagine, doesn't it?" she said looking him in the eyes. Both pairs of eyes   
locked on eachother in an intense stare for a few moments, in some ways as they looked into each others eyes they could   
see all the reflections of their childhood and teen hood coming back to them. Their talks on the dock, their movie nights   
at Dawson's house, Capeside High hell, and then there was one memory that went beyond Capeside...their night together   
in Joey's dorm room at Worthington College. He remembered it like it was yesterday....and she felt it was too strong of a   
night to forget. With the minutes blazing by them, the stare was finally broken.  
  
"Uh so," she started looking down. "What have you been up to? Last I heard you were still in Los Angeles taking assitant   
director jobs here and there."  
  
"Well actually I sort-of moved on from that, now I work with the Sundance Films community and I help get up and coming   
directors and films into the film festival line-up, it's a great job, I wish something as big as Sundance would've been   
around when we were younger, it would've help with some of my first time movies." he smiled.  
  
"Oh those first times films...." she grinned and rolled her eyes playfully. "I can't believe I actually starred in one   
or two of those." she joked.  
  
"Hey now, even though you woud never admit it, you ate up that camera time...." he playfully nudged her.  
  
"Umm I don't think so, hello, you making me lock lips with Pacey Witter in Sea Creature From The Deep...not exactly   
camera time I wanted to be eating away," her eyes widened and she shrugged her shoulder.  
  
"Well excuse me little miss "How To Find A Good Man...." Dawson casually remarked. Joey was about to start a sentence   
but stopped and closed her mouth realizing what he had just said.  
  
"You read that article?" she said in disbelief.  
  
"That one, some of them....all of them," he mumbled looking down. Joey was in pure shock, she couldn't believe Dawson of   
all people would be reading her articles, she suddenly also remember what that meant. If Dawson had read all her articles   
then he must've realized that eighty out of one hundred of them gave reference to him in general or the relationship they   
had in some way or another.  
  
"How did you....?"  
  
"Internet. I looked you up online because I heard you started working for "Esteem" magazine...I typed in the magazine name   
and found an archive of all your articles on their site...." Dawson said finally looking back up at her again. He indeed   
did read all of her articles, and even went to the extent to check this laptop at his office to see when updates were   
posted. Frankly, he had become amazed by all her writings and was in awe over the fact that in alot of the articles she   
used him indirectly to describe feelings, or relationships and most importantly....love.  
  
"Oh." she said in a shaky voice as she found a spot to sit down.  
  
"Thank you...." he started.  
"For?" she asked.  
  
"For still remembering how it was, and how we were...together...and just....for everything," he said sitting down next to   
her. Their eyes locked on each other again and another dueling stare ensued. "You have no idea how much that means to me   
Joey," he whispered softly to her moving in a bit. She breathed in his colonge scent and shut her eyes.  
  
"How much...." she whispered back moving closer to his face. Dawson took this as a sign and shut his eyes, he then leaned   
in further pressing his lips softly against hers. Joey took to the kiss quickly and brought a finger to his fuzzy chin to   
manuver his lips more firmly onto hers. He growned and opened his mouth a bit, just enough to feel her tonuge lightly   
touch his. She sighed and contiuned to kiss him. Finally both closed their mouths and sealed the kiss, pulling away.   
Silence came afterwards and it felt forever before anything was even remotely close to being said.  
  
"So.."  
  
"Uh so....."  
  
"Well...."  
  
"Well that was a kiss...." Dawson said remembering the words all too clearly as the two were in the situaution at the   
window of his room years ago. She smiled and played along pressing her forehead against his.  
  
"I'll say...." she whispered.  
  
"So now what?" Dawson continued like a written script was coming from his head. Joey decided to change the next line.  
  
"How about we go inside for some coffee and more conversation...." she winked at him.  
  
"I think that can be arranged," he smiled at her and got up, lending a hand to help her.  
  
"Thank you..." she said reaching for it and getting pulled up.  
  
"No..thank you" he said taking her hand. She gripped it tightly and they began to walk back to Dawson's Mom's house.   
  
As they were leaving the dock the air was now thick with something else...a brand new memory to add to the list of all   
the magic that happens...in Capeside.   
"Everything"  
  
I remember you do you remember me too  
Born on the 14th of July the smell of roses made her cry  
And though you're going far from home rest assured you're not alone  
  
'Cause I would give everything that I own  
I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
The sun the moon the earth the sky I'd never even stopped to wonder why  
I would do anything   
I would give everything   
to be your everything  
  
It seems like such a long long time since your body crossed my mind  
But I think that you should know  
it wasn't I who had to go  
  
'Cause I would give everything that I own   
I'd give you my love and this heart made of stone  
The sun the moon the earth the sky The motorcycle that I like to ride  
I would do anything   
I would give everything   
To be your everything  
  
But if ever you should stray just sing along and I will play  
Look into your hands I'm slipping through them like a tiny grain of sand  
  
I remember you do you remember me too  
Seems like such a long long time since I held you near and called you mine  
  
'Cause I would give everything that I own  
I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
The sun the moon the earth the sky a brand new car that you and I could drive  
I would do anything   
I would give everything   
to be your everything  
Everything 


End file.
